X-Men(2014)
Plot In 1974, Erik Lehnsherr gains his Mutant powers.He can manipulate Metal. A month after that, Charles Xavier and his school friend are on the playground.Xavier tells her that he is a mutant.His friend,Raven says that it is okay because she is a mutant to.He asks her what she can do.She pulls him behind a wall and reveals that she has been a shape shifter and has taken the form of a blond little girl. They then kiss. In Present Day 2014,Logan is a wrestler. His young friend who acts like his daughter is cheering for him.Present Day Raven who has come to call herself Mystique is now working with Erik on the bad side.Mystique attacks Logan.Scott Summers and Jean Grey save Logan and his friend,Rogue. They take them to a School for mutants in New York City. Xavier is now in a wheelchair and bald greets him and Rogue. Ororo Munroe also greets them. Logan asks him how he knew that he was a mutant.Xavier says that his mutant locator machine called Cerebro told him.Rogue is also a mutant.She has the ability to gain the life source of anybody with just a single touch. In Ororo's Math class, Rogue meets other mutants named Bobby Drake,a mutant with the ability to create Ice.And Kitty Pryde, a Mutant with the ability to "phase" through anything. Rogue falls in love with Bobby. Raven reports back to Erik that Logan and Rogue escaped.Raven gets access to Logan, Rogue, Ororo, Charles, Scott, Jean, Bobby and Kitty's records after she infiltrates the Senator,Robert Kelly. Raven learns the place of where they live, The X-Mansion. She poses as Bobby and kisses Rogue.Mystique then turns into Scott and gains access to go to the X-Base underneath the school.She then turns into Xavier as he is the only person to open Cerebro. She is just about to get to Cerebro when she is caught by Jean and Ororo. Rogue then finds the real Bobby and asks him if their kiss meant anything. He then asks her what kiss?She tells him the one they had 15 minutes ago.He then says that she must have been daydreaming.She then walks off in tears. Mystique is brought to Charles.Scott comes racing in saying that he found Rogue crying because of a "boy". Mystique then laughs evilly. Magneto comes and he frees Mystique. He gets Scott gun and shoots at a close Kitty.Much to Magneto's dismay, The Bullet phases through her. He kidnaps Rogue, Kitty and Bobby. Mystique then tells Rouge about her kiss. Rogue then slaps her. Mystique then falls to the ground. Rogue then transforms into Storm and strikes Magneto with lightning. Rogue, Kitty and Bobby are brought back to the school. Magneto and Mystique go into hiding. Records 'Logan' *Gender:Male *Real Name:James Howlett *Other Name(s):Wolverine Logan *Powers and/or abilities: Healing Factor Adamantium Skeleton Metal Claws 'Rouge' *Gender:Female *Real Name:Marie D'Ancanto *Other Names(s):Rouge *Powers and/or abilities: Absorbing life source 'Ororo' *Gender:Female *Real Name:Ororo Munroe *Other Name(s):Storm *Powers and/or abilities: Control Weather Shoot lightning Flight C'harles Xavier' *Gender:Male *Real Name:Charles Xavier *Other Name(s):Professor X Professor Xavier *Powers and/or Abilities: Telepathy Mind Control Memory Wipe 'Scott' *Gender:Male *Real Name:Scott Summers *Other Name(s):Cyclops *Powers and/or Abilities: Shoot blasts from eyes 'Jean' *Gender:Female *Real Name:Jean Grey *Other Name(s):Phoenix *Powers and/or Abilities: Telepathy Telekinesis Mind Control 'Bobby' *Gender:Male *Real Name:Bobby Drake *Other Name(s):Iceman *Powers and/or Abilities: Create Ice 'Kitty' *Gender:Female *Real Name:Kitty Pryde *Other Name(s):Shadowcat *Powers and/or Abilities: Phase through anything Cast Dougray Scott as Logan/Wolverine Seth Green as Charles Xavier/Professor X Jill Scott as Ororo Munroe/Storm David Kaye as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto Lena Headey as Raven Darkholme/Mystique Jennifer Hale as Jean Grey Tim Pocock as Scott Summers/Cyclops Tara Strong as Marie D'Ancanto/Rouge Colin Ford as Bobby Drake/Iceman Kristen Kreuk as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat